Tirannwn
Tirannwn is the geographical region located west of Kandarin, on the western edge of Gielinor. It is a remote elven realm covered by forest and mostly cut off from the rest of RuneScape. It can only be accessed after completion of the Underground Pass quest. Other ways of entry include the going through gates at Arandar, chartering a ship to Port Tyras (both methods require completion of Regicide) and activating elf teleport crystals obtained during Mourning's Ends Part 1 to teleport to Lletya. Note that fairy ring code DLR will technically teleport you inside the kingdom, but you will find yourself at a dead end. It is the only region of RuneScape to contain elves. It is said that the elves retreated there, but it is not said when. The elves lived for many hundreds of years and saw the God Wars. Apart from elves, rabbits, dire wolves, and grizzly bears inhabit Isafdar, a large forest which covers much of Tirannwn. There are numerous traps in Isafdar, which make traveling difficult and dangerous (see Traps for more details). It is wise to bring Anti-poison potions, and food. Level 56 Agility is required to negotiate Tirannwn fully, as players will come across dense forest that requires level 56 Agility to pass. Places of Interest *Arandar, the overground pass leading into Tirannwn. *Prifddinas, the great elven city. No human has ever set foot in its walls. It was formed by elf crystals and is quite a sight to behold. *Tyras Camp, the camp of King Tyras. You may buy halberds here. There are many Tyras Guards patrolling but these are non-aggressive. *Elf Camp, which contains a loom for spinning cloth. This is the location of Lord Iowerth and several Elf warriors. *Lletya, Rebel village located in the south east part of Tirannwn. *The Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon, which requires The Path of Glouphrie for entry. Notable NPCs *Lord Iowerth: Plays a role in Regicide, can be found in elf camp. *Ilfeen: Recharges your crystal equipment for a fee. *Eluned: Plays a part in the Roving Elves quest and recharges your elf teleport crystals for a fee. *Islwyn: Grandson of Glarial, involved in the Roving Elves quest. He can sell you a new crystal bow however he cannot recharge seeds. *Arianwyn: Involved in Mourning's End Part I & Part II. Traps Tirannwn is littered with traps that are not easily noticed, so be wary. There are three types of traps: *Leaf trap: Can hit 15 damage. Approach and select jump at the side nearest to you. *Spring traps: Hit around 8 damage. Select at the base of the trap to pass. Failure to pass will give you a face full of spikes, hit damage and throw you back. *Tripwire: Hard to spot and require you to select to hop over. Failure results in four arrows being fired dealing 5+5 damage and poisoning you. NOTE: If you bring Prayer book (from The Great Brain Robbery quest), and a Holy symbol you can cure your poison when doing the Recite-prayer function on the book. It only costs you 3 prayer points each cure. Quests * Underground pass * Regicide * Roving Elves * Mourning's End Part I * Mourning's End Part II * Catapult Construction Music *Far away *Forest *Breeze *Woodland *Everywhere *Settlement *Crystal Castle *Meridian Other * There are magic trees located near Islwyn. * There are spots to mine adamant ore also near Islwyn. * North of the Elf Tracker is a whiteberries spawn. * Players would have to navigate some parts of Tirannwn by passing through Dense Trees. This is also an obstacle, but is not a threat to players. Trivia The whole of Tirannwn has a Welsh theme, noticeable by the many names of Elves, places, etc. * Many of the Elves bear typically Welsh names * Isafdar means 'Lowest' (because it's the most southern part of the area, or maybe because of it's untamedness) * Lletya is translated to 'Lodge' or 'Barrack' (exactly what it is) * Prifddinas means 'Capital city' (no explanation needed) * Tirannwn itself can be divided in Tir (meaning land) and Annwn, the name of the Welsh Otherworld. Although many different tales exist about this Otherworld, a fairly accurate description would be that it is a world of delights and eternal youth where disease is absent and food abundant. The location would be in the West, over the western sea or right alongside the world of living, although invisible to most humans. Most of this, if not all, can be reflected onto Tirannwn. *It is implied that Tirannwn extends further to the north, as if you travel around Prifddinas to it's northern wall and gate, you will find a path leading North, so Isafdar may not be it's largest area. *A leak with the world map a few years ago showed a large blank green area across the water to the east of Tirannwn, implying a future update. *This update turned out to be Soul Wars, accessable from a portal in Edgeville. Category:Regions Category:Tirannwn